


I'll Be Here

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Series: Fluff-n-Smut [3]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: This is inspired by Me Before You. Lena being the work acholic she is faints hitting and bruising her back which requires her to stay home and be cared for Kara Danvers a private nurse. It's just fluff.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fluff-n-Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	I'll Be Here

It was hard for Lena Luthor to love. She was not groomed for soft affectionate moments or the quiet offerings between two intimate people. She was modeled out of stone, harsh unyielding, built to weather the cutthroat upper elites’ storms. And therefore, Lena could not bend and remain strong. Love made her vulnerable. Vulnerability made her weak. 

And so, for years she had stood alone, atop her tech enhanced tower so close to the sun, it almost burned. Looking down towards a city that on most days resembled an ant hill. Streets lined with cars and people scurrying and rushing about. Each filling a task beneath her. She didn't care who they were or where they came from. She could give less than two fucks. She had purpose and restraint and single focused controlled determination. Until even that was taken from her.

And with-it Kara Danvers came moving into her home and her life. Blue eyes, that crinkled soft and kind, belied a metal strong spine. Unafraid to speak her mind and point out Lena's shortcomings, unfazed by a Luthor’s wrath. 

"Do your worst Ms. Luthor, I'll still be here."

And to her word, Kara remained and persisted, like a thorn one couldn’t remove. She pushed and she poked. Becoming a force that Lena had to reckon with daily. 

“You forget your place, Ms. Danvers?” Lena’s voice cracked like a whip. “I am your boss.”

“No Lena, Sam Arias is my boss, you are my charge. An ill-mannered one at that. Now suck it up, aren’t you the one who gets all pissy when someone starts to pity you?”

Lena narrowed her eyes, glaring contemptuously.

“Stop flirting with me,” Kara commented unfazed by the death glare aimed her way as she prepped for Lena’s therapy session. “You always get so amorous when I make you work harder.”

Lena rolled her eyes, flattened her stare, and shook her head. Glowering ruefully.

But as sure as the sun rises, Kara began to wiggle her way further and further through Lena’s wall. Chiseling at the stone until chips became holes and holes became pathways through. Kara did not shy away from her anger and pain she embraced it. And slowly Lena began to realize how important Kara’s presence in her life was becoming to her.

So, she began to put more effort into her mood, being kind and thoughtful. Smiling more when Kara came near. If it was apparent, Kara said nothing and continued to be the same poking prodding woman as before. 

Until finally after weeks of hard work, Lena finally was able to walk on her own, and Kara's presence was needed no more.

It felt awkward to them standing in her forage, about to say good-bye, when out of nowhere Kara leaned over and asked.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Lena looked up in shock and with a wide smile replied, “Yes, I’d really like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
